whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Madi60517/Inventory of My CDs
I don't have many *''For Those Who Have Heart'' by A Day to Remember (deluxe edition w/ live DVD) *''Homesick: Special Edition'' by A Day to Remember *''What Separates Me From You'' by A Day to Remember *''Move Along'' by The All-American Rejects *''The All-American Rejects'' by The All-American Rejects *''When the World Comes Down'' by The All-American Rejects *''Dirty Work'' by All Time Low *''Don't Panic!'' by All Time Low *''Future Hearts'' by All Time Low *''Nothing Personal'' by All Time Low *''Put Up or Shut Up'' by All Time Low (EP) *''So Wrong, It's Right'' by All Time Low *''Never Happy, Ever After'' by As It Is *''Found in Far Away Places'' by August Burns Red (deluxe) *''Aggressive'' by Beartooth *''Disgusting'' by Beartooth *''Black Veil Brides'' by Black Veil Brides *''Set the World on Fire'' by Black Veil Brides *''We Stitch These Wounds'' by Black Veil Brides *''Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones'' by Black Veil Brides *''Enema of the State'' by blink-182 *''Deja Entendu'' by Brand New *''Sempiternal'' by Bring Me the Horizon *''There is a Hell Believe Me I've Seen It. There is a Heaven Let's Keep it a Secret.'' by Bring Me the Horizon *''Hate Me'' by Escape the Fate *''Fallen'' by Evanescence *''The Open Door'' by Evanescence *''American Beauty/American Psycho'' by Fall Out Boy *''Evening Out With Your Girlfriend'' by Fall Out Boy (demo album) *''Folie à Deux'' by Fall Out Boy *''From Under the Cork Tree: Black Clouds and Underdogs Edition'' by Fall Out Boy *''Infinity on High'' by Fall Out Boy *''Live in Phoenix'' by Fall Out Boy (live CD/DVD) *''My Heart Will Always Be the B-Side to My Tongue'' by Fall Out Boy (acoustic EP) *''Save Rock and Roll'' by Fall Out Boy *''Take This to Your Grave'' by Fall Out Boy *''Memento Mori'' by Flyleaf *''Hesitant Alien'' by Gerard Way *''A Boy Named Goo'' by Goo Goo Dolls *''Dizzy Up the Girl'' by Goo Goo Dolls *''Magnetic'' by Goo Goo Dolls *''American Idiot'' by Green Day *''Dookie'' by Green Day *''Nimrod'' by Green Day *''Warning'' by Green Day *''As Daylight Dies'' by Killswitch Engage *''Hybrid Theory'' by Linkin Park *''Meteora'' by Linkin Park *''Minutes to Midnight'' by Linkin Park *''Songs About Jane: 10th Anniversary Edition '' by Maroon 5 *''EP'' by Matchbox Twenty (EP) *''Exile on Mainstream'' by Matchbox Twenty (compilation album) *''Mad Season'' by Matchbox Twenty *''More Than You Think You Are'' by Matchbox Twenty *''North'' by Matchbox Twenty *''Yourself or Someone Like You'' by Matchbox Twenty *''A Lesson in Romantics'' by Mayday Parade *''Black Lines'' by Mayday Parade *''Challeger'' by Memphis May Fire *''Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys'' by My Chemical Romance *''I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love'' by My Chemical Romance *''Life on the Murder Scene'' by My Chemical Romance (video documentary/live CD) *''The Black Parade'' by My Chemical Romance *''The Black Parade is Dead!'' by My Chemical Romance (live CD/DVD) *''Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge'' by My Chemical Romance *''Life's Not Out to Get You'' by Neck Deep *''Picture Show'' by Neon Trees *''Nevermind by Nirvana *''Of Mice & Men by Of Mice & Men *''Restoring Force'' by Of Mice & Men *''The Flood'' by Of Mice & Men *''Dreaming Out Loud'' by OneRepublic *''A Fever You Can't Sweat Out'' by Panic! at the Disco *''Death of a Bachelor'' by Panic! at the Disco *''Pretty. Odd.'' by Panic! at the Disco *''Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!'' by Panic! at the Disco *''Vices & Virtues'' by Panic! at the Disco *''All We Know is Falling'' by Paramore *''brand new eyes'' by Paramore *''Paramore'' by Paramore *''RIOT!'' by Paramore *''The Final Riot!'' by Paramore (live CD/DVD) *''Soul Punk'' by Patrick Stump *''A Flair For the Dramatic'' by Pierce the Veil *''Collide With the Sky'' by Pierce the Veil *''Misadventures'' by Pierce the Veil *''Selfish Machines'' by Pierce the Veil *''White Noise'' by PVRIS *''Siren Song of the Counter Culture'' by Rise Against *''Cradlesong'' by Rob Thomas *''...Something More'' by Rob Thomas (Target bonus CD) *''...Something to Be'' by Rob Thomas *''The Great Unknown'' by Rob Thomas *''Feel'' by Sleeping With Sirens *''If you were a movie, this would be your soundtrack'' by Sleeping With Sirens (acoustic EP) *''Let's Cheers to This'' by Sleeping With Sirens *''Madness'' by Sleeping With Sirens *''With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear'' by Sleeping With Sirens *''Hot Fuss'' by The Killers *''Flood'' by They Might Be Giants *''Save Me, San Francisco: Golden Gate Edition'' by Train *''Blurryface'' by twenty øne piløts *''Vessel'' by twenty øne piløts Total: 103 All CDs Obtained From: Matchbox Twenty, Paramore, Fall Out Boy, Rob Thomas, My Chemical Romance, Black Veil Brides, Of Mice & Men, Gerard Way, Patrick Stump, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, twenty øne piløts*, PVRIS, All Time Low*2, As It Is, Beartooth .*tøp have two independent albums but they can't sell them .*2 ATL have one album that only has 1000 copies in existence, The Party Scene, and if it ever got sold by someone who doesn't want it anymore, it would be about $600, so I won't count that (instead, Put Up Or Shut Up can count in its place since that EP is just a bunch of remade songs from that album and one other song.) Category:Blog posts